


OT4

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	OT4

Teal'C was quite possibly the kindest, gentlest, most attentive lover any woman could ever ask for, and that was saying a lot when the other men in the bed included Dr. Daniel Jackson. Though once she thought about it, Jack could be just as tender, happily spending a lazy Saturday morning tracing patterns through the sunlight on Sam's bare leg, and humming tunelessly. He'd just never admit it.

For a man with macho to *here*, it was incredible this had been his idea. If it had been anyone's.

Holding his face to hers that first night, eyes locked as Daniel stroked into him, gasping and shuddering and showing her everything, an entire heart, until she reached forward and pulled his lower lip into her mouth, biting down gently. Jack had closed his eyes and breathed "Danny", then hot and wet had pulsed against her own oversensitized, overstimulated flesh. That first night the first of many. The first of forever, if they were lucky.

Jack would spoon all day given the chance, tangled in Daniel's legs while the other man sprawled, reading on the couch. Sit for hours out on the porch with Teal'C, saying nothing at all.

But Teal'C would get down on his knees in the shower and pull Sam's lower body into his arms on mornings when she knew he had to be feeling it, feeling the strain of being the rock, the deepest, for still waters in him ran to oceans, and yet he'd hold her when they were all walking wounded from whatever the previous mission was, and make it seem effortless, like she was flying. He'd drink her from the bottom up, slowly, waiting until the water threatened to run out before letting her come.

Mornings like that she'd just go back to bed for another hour and sleep, waking up to one or two or three more bodies in the bed with her later. Or to Teal'C between her legs again, brown fingers stroking her inside and out, until she was awake enough again to pull him to her, spreading her legs wide. A hundred years of practice meant he'd just kiss her parted thighs, and tease until her nipples felt like tiny rocks, her hips snapping and rolling of their own free will. He could last forever, and he'd proved it, taking them one after the other, first Sam straddling him sitting on the edge of the bed, writhing until she couldn't stand it, orgasm finally breaking over her like surf, then Daniel, draped across the bed like a greedy cat, eyes closed in concentration until his hand reached out and gripped hers as he came, then Jack, rougher, the two of them grunting together like Titans, braced against the headboard, the contest ending when Jack yelled, "aw, fuck". Teal'C had just lain there for a while, cock stiff and dark, his skin covered in everyone's sweat, then showered and came back to the bed, that little smile of his just barely touching his lips.

And then he'd woken Sam's desire up again and sank back into her, this time from behind, one hand on her clitoris, driving them both to ecstasy and back. Only then would he give a few short, sharp thrusts, breaking his langorous pace, and mutter something in a language she did not know. Those moments, Sam could feel him pulsing inside her. She always squeezed him hard, inside, when she felt that aftermath, and he'd sigh appreciatively in her ear. And make a rumbling noise akin to a purr. And she'd know he was happy.

THE END


End file.
